


Hidden Agenda

by Amethystina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All is well in the end, Bromance, Implied Underage Relationship, M/M, Not Season 3 Compliant, Scott is a clumsy friend, Scott's POV, Seriously I'm completely ignoring season 3 because I have yet to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott finds out that Stiles and Derek's relationship is of less than innocent nature, he is shocked and more than a little worried. Surely it must be some kind of nefarious plan Derek cooked up in order to get to Scott, where Stiles is nothing more than a helpless pawn.</p>
<p>So in order to protect Stiles from being used and the inevitable heartbreak, Scott sets out to split them apart.</p>
<p>But what if he was wrong? What if Derek and Stiles actually cared a great deal for each other? Would it then be possible to repair the damage Scott caused, or will he lose Stiles' friendship forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was prompted by the ever amazing [Morgandeeyue](http://morgandeeyue.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr and I just couldn't help myself. I'm one of those who like Scott, even if I think that he's a bit of an idiot sometimes with his narrowmindedness, so this was definitely something I wanted to explore. The fic itself became a lot longer than planned, but once I got started it was difficult to stop.
> 
> The full prompt can be found [HERE](http://morgandeeyue.tumblr.com/post/54213655369/id-like-to-read-a-sterek-fic-in-which-scott)
> 
> I hope I did a good job! Enjoy! :D

 

Scott couldn't exactly be blamed for how long it took him to get clued in. Not only was he not the best at reading people, but the thing itself was pretty unbelievable and completely out of the left field. Scott had seen quite a lot ever since he became a werewolf and learned to expect even the strangest things, but he hadn't been prepared for this. This was way beyond vengeful alphas and murderous kanimas.

Stiles and Derek. As in, Stiles _together_ with Derek.

It made no sense to him.

Stiles and Derek had always hated each other. Stiles seemed reluctant to even be in the same zip code as Derek, let alone trust him or socialize with him. Their way of conversing often resulted in Derek giving furious glares due to Stiles' snarky rejoinders. Scott hadn't thought, in a million years, that the two would even become friends — allies, yes, although reluctant ones, but never actual friends.

So to find out that they were _together_ together was nothing short of baffling.

Scott almost suspected it to be a prank at first, until he remembered that neither Stiles nor Derek knew he was on to them. A prank was usually all about the reaction from the one being pranked, but they had actually tried to keep it a _secret_ from him. Scott finding out was a bit of an accident, really, and more thanks to Allison than anyone else. It had just never even occurred to Scott that Stiles and Derek might be a couple.

Things had seemed so _normal_.

Scott and Stiles returned to school after having gotten a summer to recover from the whole Jackson-thing, and while Allison was still discreetly avoiding him from time to time, Scott felt pretty content. He and Stiles had gotten time to rebuild the cracks in their friendship over the summer break — because it had admittedly taken a few hits — and they were more or less back to where they started.

Except that Scott and some others were werewolves this time, of course.

Things still felt pretty good.

He and Stiles hung out, they had lacrosse practice — which was now beginning to seem pretty ridiculous considering how many of the players were werewolves with superhuman strength — and struggled their way through school work. Well, Scott struggled and Stiles breezed, like usual. It was normal and it was stable. And most of all, it was quiet. Scott didn't mind that one bit.

It was nice to get a chance to breathe.

But then he started to notice things — only small things — that made him confused. Stiles was never too busy to spend time with him, but if they didn't have any plans, Stiles was nowhere to be found. He replied to texts and calls, but he wasn't at home. That was a little strange, but whenever Scott asked, Stiles just replied that he was off with his dad or studying at the library. Believable stuff — so Scott believed it.

That didn't explain the strange scents, though, or the way Stiles sometimes started grinning like a maniac, completely out of the blue. It would actually have been a little scary if Stiles hadn't also looked so incredibly happy.

The scent still bugged Scott, though.

He was getting better and better at the whole werewolf gig, including picking up on and differentiating between scents, and he could have sworn that Stiles smelled of Derek. But that made no sense. Not even Scott had seen much of Derek over the summer, and Stiles never had any contact with him unless Scott was there.

So why would Stiles smell of Derek?

Scott never said anything about his discoveries, but they kind of worried him. The logical conclusion was of course that Stiles was seeing Derek whenever he wasn't at home, but Scott couldn't figure out why Stiles would do that. There were no threats to Beacon Hills and its residents. There was no need to ask for Derek's help and for Stiles to force himself to withstand the alpha's presence — because it had always seemed like something Stiles did out of necessity, never choice.

It came to the point where Scott was _dying_ to talk to someone about it, but the problem with that was that Stiles was usually the one he talked to. And he couldn't exactly talk to Stiles about Stiles. No amount of 'a friend of a friend' was going to fool Stiles. It never fooled anyone, really.

So at first Scott just let it be. He observed and worried, but things still seemed okay, despite the inconsistencies and Stiles' odd behavior. Stiles was actually looking quite good. He looked happy — deliriously so, even. The smell of Derek lingered, but Scott never once saw them together. It made no sense, but Stiles was grinning and laughing, vibrant in a way that Scott hadn't seen in ages.

So whatever was going on couldn't be that bad, right?

But then Scott saw the bruises. He wasn't sure how he had missed them at first, and he noticed them only because they had lacrosse practice and that was one of the few times one might catch a glimpse of Stiles without a shirt. The bruises weren't big or anything — just a couple around Stiles' shoulders and one way down next to his hipbone — but it was enough for Scott's anxiety to skyrocket.

When he asked, perhaps a bit protective and demanding, Stiles just shrugged and said that it was nothing. But Scott could tell that Stiles was nervous. He didn't need werewolf powers to pick up on that — he had known Stiles long enough to recognize an evasive answer when he saw one.

Something was wrong. There was something Stiles wasn't telling him.

But Stiles obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Scott chose to go to one of the few people he knew he could trust with something like this.

Allison seemed surprised, to say the least, but over the weeks since school had started, they had laid the foundations for a cautious but promising friendship. Scott was thrilled, but couldn't help looking gloomy and worried when he took a seat opposite to her at the café she had decided they should meet at.

Best not do it at school to avoid Stiles, Lydia, and other prying eyes.

"So what's up?" Allison asked, the slight crease between her eyebrows showing that she had picked up on Scott's inner turmoil.

Scott gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to decide how to formulate his thoughts into words.

"It's Stiles. I'm worried about him." It seemed best to just get to the core of things.

Allison's expression changed to one of surprise.

"What? Really? From what I've seen he's been pretty happy." She tapped her finger against the straw to her milkshake, a contemplative look on her face. "I mean, he's obviously high as a kite on love, but I didn't think that something was actually wrong with him."

Scott blinked. "Uh... what? _Love_?"

Sure, Stiles had seemed happy, but in love? With who?

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "And it isn't Lydia, because he has barely even looked at her in the past two weeks." When Scott gave her a dubious look, Allison grinned. "Trust me, Lydia would know. She told me that Stiles has been eager and friendly, sure, but he's not mooning over her anymore."

"He's... Stiles has gotten over Lydia?" Scott could practically feel the universe shift around him. Was it even possible for Stiles to get over Lydia?

"At least Lydia thinks so, and I'm guessing she's a bit of an expert on the subject." Allison shrugged softly before offering a calm, soothing smile. "Is that what you're worried about? That he'll have less time for you now that he's in love?"

That hadn't even crossed Scott's mind because Stiles always had time for him, no matter the circumstances. It stung to admit, but Stiles was much better at that than Scott would ever be. Stiles was always there for him and Scott had promised himself that he would be there for Stiles too — and he was absolutely certain that this was one of those times when Stiles needed him.

"No. No, not at all." Scott shook his head, leaning forward over the table. "But I saw bruises on him two days ago, before lacrosse practice. He said it was nothing, but I don't believe him. Something's up, I just don't know what."

Allison seemed thoughtful for a moment, slowly sipping from her milkshake while Scott completely ignored his own. Then a smile spread on her lips, and Scott would have frowned if it hadn't been for how much he had missed her smile.

"Were the bruises big?"

Scott shook his head.

"Perhaps somewhere around his neck?"

Scott's eyes widened. How could she possibly know that? She hadn't seen them, had she?

He was just about to open his mouth and ask her, when things slotted into place. Scott hadn't thought about it before because he hadn't realized that Stiles' happiness could have been because he was _in love_ , of all things, but with that in mind the bruises made sense.

" _Hickeys_?" he exclaimed, high-pitched enough to make Allison snort on her milkshake. Her coughing laugh was quite adorable, but Scott was too busy being shocked to notice. "Stiles has _hickeys_? Someone gave _Stiles_ hickeys."

Allison cleared her throat and patted Scott's hand with a fond smile. "Breathe, Scott. I think it's good that Stiles has someone to give him hickeys — especially considering how much he seems to like the person in question. He deserves it, doesn't he?"

Scott swallowed, shaking his head to clear it.

"Y-yeah, of course... it's just—" He fell silent, horror washing over him until all he could do was blurt out, "It's _Derek_. He gave Stiles the hickeys."

It had to be him. Derek's scent lingered on Stiles like they were barely apart, and that would explain Stiles' reluctance to talk about it. Derek was a borderline enemy of theirs, not to mention way too old — and thus something to be kept a secret.

Allison's eyes were about as wide as Scott's.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, leaning closer as if anyone might overhear them otherwise, but the other patrons weren't exactly paying attention to their conversation. "Because I'm pretty sure that's _illegal_."

"I know!" Scott hissed, feeling way out of his depth. He had just been worried — finding out that Stiles was most likely sleeping with Derek Hale was a little more than he could handle. "Stiles smells like Derek and whenever we haven't made plans, he's off somewhere else. Stiles said that he was studying or with his dad, but he could have been with Derek."

Allison stared, her milkshake standing forgotten on the table.

"Is Stiles _in love_ with Derek?" she asked in a hushed tone, apparently not quite sure whether to believe it or not. But _she_ was the one who had said that Stiles seemed smitten with someone.

Scott was completely floored.

"I thought they hated each other..." Scott mumbled helplessly, trying to wrap his head around the concept. This was the only conclusion that made sense. Stiles was sleeping with Derek.

Allison cleared her throat, probably a little uncomfortable considering what Derek had done to her mother, but she did a valiant effort to focus on what was really at hand — namely Scott and Stiles.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, her fingers grasping for her milkshake again, as if she needed to occupy her hands with something. Scott looked at her, feeling lost and confused.

"I have no idea. Stiles didn't even want to talk about the hickeys, so I doubt that he'll be pleased if I ask him if he's together with Derek." Scott felt miserable. Partly because Stiles hadn't told him about something as important as being in a relationship with Derek Hale — Stiles apparently didn't trust him enough for that — but mostly because Scott was pretty certain that this could turn ugly. Very ugly.

"Then talk to Derek?" Allison suggested, despite the slightly strained look on her face. She sighed when Scott gave her a quizzical tilt of his head. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that Stiles is happy about the whole thing and he'll probably be defensive about it. He should know better — his dad is the sheriff — but he seems genuinely happy. Perhaps Derek would be easier to talk to?"

Scott almost laughed. "Derek? Hostile and ruthless are his middle names."

Allison rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her straw.

"But he's not a hormonal teenager, is he? He's apparently _doing_ a hormonal teenager but he might be calm enough about it to talk, as long as you keep your head cool."

Scott frowned. "I'm not sure if I _am_ cool with it."

She shrugged and nibbled on her bottom lip. She looked up at him, her expression troubled.

"Perhaps you should just let it go? See what happens?" she suggested, although hesitantly, as if she knew that Scott wouldn't go for that option.

He couldn't.

This was _Stiles_ they were talking about, and Scott had a hard time believing that Derek would be a good influence on him. Heck, Stiles wasn't even entirely legal yet. This wasn't good at all.

"I can't do that. What if Stiles gets hurt?"

Allison looked down at her milkshake. "You can't protect people from broken hearts, Scott. Not even you can do that."

Scott swallowed, feeling his throat seize up. She wasn't talking about Stiles now. It was about them. They had never really discussed what had been between them — still was — but now wasn't the time. Scott could tell that it wasn't.

So he cleared his throat and just shook his head softly. "I'll think about it. But I have to do something."

"It's your choice. Just be careful, okay? Or else you might be the one ending up hurting Stiles."

Scott smiled, but there wasn't much joy to it.

"I know. And I promise to be careful. I just want what's best for him," Scott assured her.

Allison smiled. "You always do."

Scott let her words calm him, at least for now.

 

* * *

 

Whatever clarity Allison had offered slowly melted away the more Scott mulled it over. When he got home after talking to Allison, he had half a mind to go and find Derek. Eventually he decided against it, if only to give himself time to sort through his thoughts first.

The situation still made no sense to him. He couldn't understand how Stiles and Derek had somehow gone from adversaries to a couple. And when had that happened? How? What circumstances could possibly have resulted in them getting close enough that Stiles was left littered with hickeys?

Scott lay on his bed, hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Stiles had never been particularly popular with the girls or boys at school, but he hadn't thought that Stiles would go so completely off the rails that he'd end up with Derek, of all people.

Derek was bad news.

A festering, worrying ache pulsed in Scott's chest. Something wasn't right about this — besides it being illegal and one of the first secrets Stiles had kept from him in ages. Allison was right when she pointed out that Stiles seemed genuinely happy, but what was going through Derek's mind?

Scott wouldn't call Stiles desperate, exactly, but he could understand if Stiles — who was not-so-secretly bisexual last time Scott looked — wanted someone like Derek. From an objective standpoint Scott could admit that Derek was probably pretty handsome. But how did they get past their clashing personalities? And what was in it for Derek?

A cold chill traveled through Scott. What if Derek had some ulterior motive? Derek wasn't one to be trusted, they had learned that by now. The only things running through Derek's head seemed to be power and killing things.

Scott suddenly sat upright on the bed. That was it, wasn't it? Derek was trying to gain something by this — by seducing Stiles and using him as a mean to an end. Scott was pretty certain what the end was. Derek never stopped nagging about Scott joining his pack, so perhaps he thought that if he already had Stiles, then Scott would follow? Or perhaps he planned to turn Stiles against Scott, to weaken his position?

Either way, this had to be a plot to get to Scott — it always was. That seemed like something Derek would do.

Scott gritted his teeth. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Derek use Stiles to achieve whatever nasty plan he was hatching. Stiles deserved so much better than that.

It would hurt, of course — Stiles seemed to be over the moon — but revealing Derek's true intentions would be better than have Stiles live a lie. Derek was probably just using him. It was a much more reasonable conclusion, considering the people involved. Of course Stiles and Derek wouldn't get along well enough to become a couple — Derek had to be faking it, the bastard.

Scott held back a protective growl, his hand clenching around the sheets of his bed. He couldn't believe that Derek would sink low enough to do something like this. Stiles was innocent. Stiles had nothing to do with Scott and his relationship to the alpha — it wasn't fair to drag him into this — and if Derek thought that he would somehow gain the upper hand with this stupid stunt, then he was wrong. Scott had promised to be there for Stiles and he would protect him no matter what.

Still, Scott knew that he couldn't just march up to Stiles and _say_ so. Not when Stiles seemed to be head-over-heels in love — or at least severely infatuated.

No, Scott had to find another way.

Talking to Derek wasn't an option. Scott couldn't let the alpha know that he was aware of the plan, not when Derek might force Stiles to choose sides in the event of a conflict. There had to be a way that Scott could separate them without it being too obvious that he was behind it.

The solution was surprisingly simple. Scott didn't feel proud about his scheming, but it was the safest way to accomplish his mission, if only because it involved the one person Scott knew Stiles wouldn't risk outright disobeying.

Scott was going to stop by at the sheriff's station on his way home from school tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Despite his confidence the day before, Scott felt awkward and nervous when he finally did show up at the station, asking to see Stiles' dad. Scott could admit that while he knew that he had to put a stop Stiles and Derek's before Stiles got hurt, he felt guilty about what he was about to do. Not only because he was going behind Stiles' back, but because Stiles really had been happy the past couple of weeks.

But if it was all a lie, the happiness wouldn't last anyway.

Scott shuffled into Sheriff Stilinski's office, fiddling with the strap of his backpack. Stiles' dad eyed him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I don't bite, Scott, even if I have to admit that I'm surprised to see you here." The sheriff gestured for Scott to sit on the chair in front of his desk. Scott obeyed with a slight stumble, werewolf reflexes be damned. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh... well..." Scott had no idea where to begin. "This is— it's about Stiles."

The friendly, if a little exasperated, look on Sheriff Stilinski's face morphed into one of alarm.

"Is Stiles alright? Has anything happened?"

"No! No, no, not like that," Scott hastened to amend, clearing his throat. "Well, there's _something_ , but I don't know if it qualifies as—"

"Scott," the sheriff interrupted sternly. It was enough to make Scott snap to attention.

"I think Stiles is sleeping with Derek Hale."

The silence that followed his rushed words was deafening. Sheriff Stilinski stared for a couple of beats, before he cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Come again?" He sounded tired.

Scott swallowed. "I mean... Stiles has all these hickeys and Derek's the only one he's been around lately."

The sheriff took a deep, stabilizing breath while Scott hoped that he wouldn't be asked _how_ he knew that Stiles had spent so much time with Derek. Because he couldn't exactly say that he smelled Derek on Stiles. The sheriff didn't know about werewolves yet.

"Derek Hale. You're sure?" There was a vague note of hope in Sheriff Stilinski's voice, as if he thought that Scott was merely joking. Scott nodded to answer the question, eyes downcast. He didn't like this any more than the sheriff did.

"And they're... together?"

Scott nodded again.

Sheriff Stilinski remained silent and Scott could see, clear as day, that he didn't quite know how to take the news. Scott couldn't blame him considering how baffled _he_ had been — and he wasn't Stiles' father.

"Derek Hale is... a lot older than Stiles," the Sheriff said eventually.

"Yeah..." Scott agreed. That might not be the reason for why Scott was there, but he'd rather let the sheriff believe that over having to explain that this was, in all likelihood, a scam to get to Scott. As it was now, Derek would only get arrested, but if Sheriff Stilinski thought that Stiles was in danger of getting hurt, there would probably be complications of the violent kind. Scott couldn't risk Stiles' dad finding out about werewolves.

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. "Stiles doesn't know that I know... or that I'm here, telling you. I just want what's best for him and I don't think Derek is it..."

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was good of you to come, Scott. I appreciate it. I will talk to Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "And not mention your involvement."

Scott pushed down the guilt that welled up inside him. Stiles was going to be devastated. But it was for the best — Stiles deserved better than Derek. He'd find someone who could really treasure him for who he was — it was only a matter of time. Stiles was awesome.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Stilinski." Scott didn't know what else to say, but he felt the need to say _something_.

The sheriff gave him a tired, blank look before he nodded. "I'll sort this out, Scott. Don't worry."

Scott still felt a squirm of unease. He tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing, but it didn't feel like it. He was purposefully destroying Stiles' happiness. Scott wanted to throw up.

But it was better that Stiles got away from Derek now, before it was too late.

It was better this way.

 

* * *

 

"SCOTT!"

Scott's head snapped up, blinking in surprise when he heard Stiles barge in through the front door. Scott hadn't heard the Jeep pull up, so Stiles must have been walking. Or running, judging by how he barreled up the stairs and appeared in Scott's doorway in a matter of seconds. He looked livid.

Scott swallowed.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Stiles barked, trembling with barely curbed rage.

It was only a couple of hours since Scott had left the station, but the sheriff had apparently already had his talk with Stiles. Scott couldn't exactly blame Stiles' dad for wanting to get it over with, but he was surprised that Stiles came to see him so soon. Stiles wasn't supposed to know that Scott was the one who had told his dad.

"What? I don't know what you—"

"Save it!" Stiles snarled, taking a step closer to Scott, who couldn't help cowering, just a little. Stiles was rarely mad — not like this — and Scott knew he deserved it this time. Stiles pointed accusingly at him. "My dad wouldn't say, but I _know_ it was you. It could only be you. I don't know how you found out or why you thought it was best to go to _my dad_ the first thing you did, but I _know_ it was you."

Scott took a deep breath and rose from his desk chair, facing Stiles. "Stiles, I know that—"

"NO! You obviously don't know _anything_!"

"I was trying to help!" Scott defended.

"By making sure I got grounded and Derek is an inch from getting arrested?" Stiles asked incredulously, the biting edge in his voice making Scott more than a little uneasy.

"If you're grounded, how come you're here?" Scott asked, partly because he wanted to change the subject, and partly because he really couldn't help wondering.

Stiles gave him a withering glare. "You think werewolves are the only ones who can climb through windows? I sneaked out, you idiot, because I wanted to come here and yell at you for being a shit friend!"

Scott straightened, feeling his hackles rise. "I did it for you, Stiles! Derek's too old and too dangerous!"

"No, he's not!" Stiles let out a frustrated huff. "Or, well... yeah, he is, technically, but it's not like that! This is none of your business!"

Scott balked.

"You're having sex with _Derek_! I think I at least deserved to know, but you kept it a secret from me!"

"Because I knew this was how you would react," Stiles hissed through clenched teeth. "You wouldn't give me a chance to explain, and now look what you've done!" Stiles spread his arms wide before poking Scott in the chest. "This is all your fault."

"I know." Scott wasn't going to deny that. The decision to tell Stiles' dad had been a conscious one and he didn't regret it, even if he could see the hurt and betrayal written across Stiles' face. "It's for the best, though. Derek isn't—"

"You don't even know him!"

Stiles looked to be an inch from punching Scott, but something kept him from it. There was no mistaking the frustration that Stiles barely managed to hold back, though.

"And you do?" Scott countered.

"Much better than you, at least," Stiles snarled before taking a step back and running a shaking hand through his hair — which had grown quite a bit since he stopped with the buzz cut sometime during summer.

Scott steeled himself.

"Stiles, we both know that Derek isn't to be trusted." Stiles gave him a warning glare but Scott knew that he had to continue. He had to make Stiles understand why he had done what he did. "And we can't know that this isn't just some plan of his to get some kind of advantage."

Stiles frowned, seemingly dismissing Scott's worries without as much as a flinch. "What on earth would he gain by this? Seriously?"

"I don't know! But it's something Derek would do!"

Stiles stared at him like Scott was out of his mind.

"No, it isn't. Have you been _drinking_ or something? Derek wouldn't do that."

Scott licked his lips and took a step closer to Stiles, ignoring how Stiles flinched away from him.

"How do you know that, Stiles? He could be faking it, and I don't want you to get hurt," Scott pleaded.

"You are hurting me right now by claiming that the guy I'm together with doesn't really like me," Stiles replied, his voice laced with venom, but there was a wary hint to it.

"It's _Derek_ , Stiles, and I'm sure that he's just doing this to get closer to you," Scott insisted. "And to me. He thinks that if he has you on his side, then I'll come too. Don't you see that?"

Stiles stilled completely, staring at Scott as if he had just grown a second head. It was difficult to say if he was sad or angry, though, and Scott reached out to touch his arm, only to have Stiles back out of his reach.

A laugh — a horrible, sharp laugh — echoed in the room, but Stiles didn't seem to notice just how off it had sounded. Scott felt a shiver run down his spine.

"That's it? That's what this is about? You think that Derek is out to get you? That he'd sink low enough to fuck your best friend just to get an opportunity to get closer to you? That I'm just some tool in a crazy revenge scheme?" Stiles' voice rose and octave or two as he spoke.

"Stiles, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Stiles' hands clenched as he glared daggers at Scott.

"Just answer the question. Do you seriously think that Derek is together with me only to get to you somehow?"

Scott took a deep breath before he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Stiles punched him.

Scott should have seen it coming in time to dodge it, but he was caught so completely by surprise that Stiles landed a firm, solid punch on his jaw. And while the bruise wouldn't be there for long, it still hurt like hell — if only because it was _Stiles_ who had punched him.

"You stupid, inconsiderate, hypocritical, thickheaded idiot!" Stiles screamed, unaware or uncaring about the bruises he'd be sporting on his knuckles for having punched a werewolf in the face. Stiles was practically seething. "How _dare_ you? You are outright telling me — to my face — that I'm not good enough to land myself a boyfriend without it being somehow connected to _you_! Which, by the way, is completely preposterous. Derek isn't out to get you — he couldn't care less! He's not a comic book villain, Scott, and he's not your goddamned nemesis! Us being together has nothing — I repeat, _nothing_ — to do with you! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Scott was staring in disbelief, rubbing his jaw with a hurt look on his face. Stiles didn't seem to care and continued to shout, his hands gesturing in sharp, cutting motions.

"I happen to really like him. I'm actually quite certain that I'm _in love_ with him, but you ruined that. Because you told my dad about it and now I'm grounded while it's only a matter of time before Derek gets arrested for sleeping with someone who's underage. Are you proud of yourself, Scott? Because I sure hope that you are. You _ruined it_." Stiles was pacing back and forth and Scott could hear the slight crack in his voice — the desperation in his elevated heartbeat. "I finally got this one good thing in my life and you ruin it — because you're paranoid and so full of yourself it's _laughable_."

Scott felt offended and the guilt was burning stronger than ever, but he still wasn't sure if he had done the wrong thing. The doubt gnawed at him, sure, but it wasn't Stiles' intentions he was worried about. He wasn't surprised to hear that Stiles was serious — he always was when it came to affection. It was Derek who was the problem.

"I was trying to help," Scott argued feebly, but he knew how weak it sounded. Stiles turned on him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"No, you weren't. You just assumed things — about me and about Derek — and now you completely fucked it up. This is your fault, Scott. I feel like I'm shattering to pieces inside and it's _your fault_. Because I might just have lost Derek. I don't care what you think of him, I really don't, because you're unfair and biased, but trust me when I say that _I_ like him. _I love him_. He's better than you think and he deserves more than your pathetic accusations."

"Stiles, I'm just—"

"He wouldn't hurt me! Get that through your thick skull! It's real, Scott, as real as you and Allison or Jackson and Lydia, and it has nothing to do with you. All you did was ruin it."

Scott felt his heart clench when he saw the pained look on Stiles' face — the tears that were gathering in Stiles' eyes. He had known that it would hurt, but this was ten times worse than he had prepared himself for. And what if Stiles was right? What if Derek's intentions had been pure? Then Scott really had fucked up — perhaps to a point where Stiles wouldn't forgive him.

A cold lump of dread settled in his gut.

"We were together because we like each other, Scott. He actually smiles when I'm around." Stiles chuckled, but there was no real joy in it. "Yeah, I know, it sounds unbelievable. But if only you could see how different he is, you would understand. He's not doing this because he wants to get anything out of it — he does it because he likes me. He genuinely likes me, Scott. How often has that happened? I thought that... I finally got someone to like me."

Stiles swallowed and wiped at his eyes. Scott felt like his heart was breaking — he hadn't wanted this. He could only watch in mute shame while Stiles struggled against his tears.

"I was trying to figure out a way to tell you because I wanted you to know how happy I was. He makes me happy..." Stiles cleared his throat, his words nothing more than a whisper. "I thought you would be happy for me. Because he really likes me, Scott, and he would never leave. He's too devoted and stupid to leave. I had that — he was mine. But not anymore. My dad will see to that, thanks to you."

Scott made a whining sound at the back of his throat and reached out for Stiles' hand, arm — anything really. He didn't want to see Stiles sad. Stiles just ducked out of the way and headed for the door without a second glance. Scott made a second attempt but recoiled back at Stiles' wounded, heartbroken hiss.

"Leave me alone, Scott. I don't want to talk to you."

And, just like that, Stiles left Scott standing in his room, feeling sick with guilt and doubt.

What had he done?

 

* * *

 

Scott took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and climbed the stairs leading up to Derek's loft. He was pretty certain that Derek would be there — Scott really needed to talk to Derek.

After spending a day being completely ignored by Stiles, Scott was cracking. He couldn't stand the heartbroken look on Stiles' face as he mutely drifted through class like he has lost all semblance of happiness in his life.

Scott had done that. It was Scott's fault.

And the more he saw of Stiles' misery, the more hesitant he became. What if he had rushed into things prematurely? He hadn't spent a lot of time thinking it over, and he had completely ignored Allison's advice — which was never a good thing. Scott should have known that Allison would be wiser about this than he was.

Allison had asked him about it, the moment she noticed the tension between Scott and Stiles, but Scott had been too ashamed to explain what he had done. He regretted it. He shouldn't have gone to Stiles' dad. He should have gone to _Stiles_. Even if Derek _was_ planning something, Scott should have trusted Stiles to be levelheaded when needed.

Scott was an idiot.

So he decided to talk to Derek. He was the piece of the puzzle that Scott didn't have, and the one that would change it either to a justifiable intervention or horrible disaster. Scott had a sinking feeling that it would be the latter. And if it was, he was going to see it through. He was going to fix this somehow — he owed Stiles that much.

Scott knocked on the door but wasn't surprised when he didn't get a reply. After waiting a couple of seconds, he hesitantly pushed it open. Scott wasn't sure if Derek didn't lock it because he was confident of his ability to take on whatever might be barging in, or if he was just forgetful. Or stupid.

Scott carefully made his way deeper into the loft, looking around for any sign of the alpha. He could tell that Derek was home, but not exactly where — Scott was distracted by the fact that Stiles' scent was just as pervasive as Derek's. Stiles had been at the loft _a lot_.

"Derek?"

"What do you want, Scott?"

Scott did decidedly _not_ jump at the sudden sound of Derek's voice. He whirled around, facing the alpha — who seemed to have emerged from the wall itself, arms crossed over his chest and a blank look on his face. Scott decided to cut to the chase.

"I... well... it's about Stiles."

Derek remained silent, not giving any sort of hint as to whether he knew what Scott was referring to. Scott swallowed, feeling uncomfortable and a little nervous under Derek's intense stare. It wasn't that Scott was afraid of Derek or anything — it was just that he knew that he might be guilty of something quite terrible, if he had been wrong about Derek's motives.

"His dad knows a-and, well, I just—"

"I know," Derek interrupted, voice bland, with only the smallest trace of frustration. Derek elaborated at Scott's confused look. "Stiles told me."

"I thought he was grounded," Scott stated dumbly, only to earn himself a raised eyebrow from Derek.

"Phones, Scott."

"Oh... right..." Scott stared down at his feet for a second, hearing Derek's sharp sigh.

"What do you want, Scott?" Derek repeated, clearly not patient enough to carry on with the small talk. Scott figured it was better anyway. He closed his eyes with a soft exhale before looking up at Derek.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Stiles."

Derek frowned, then turned and walked over to the couch, picking up a book in a nonchalant but still telling manner. Derek needed something to distract himself with.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Derek replied curtly, which — Scott could admit — he might have deserved. Still, if he had in fact done something wrong, he needed to set things right.

"I'm asking because Stiles is really miserable and I hate seeing him like that."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you went to his dad — behind his back, no less." Derek's voice was biting and cold, even if he seemed to curb it the moment he realized what he had said. Scott felt an unsettling squirm in his chest. That wasn't the reaction of someone who didn't care. It had been too swift — instinctual.

Scott cleared his throat.

"I'm beginning to see that now," he mumbled softly, knowing that Derek would hear him anyway.

The alpha turned towards Scott again, the book clutched in his hands.

"What do you want me to say, Scott?" Derek asked with indignation. "Is there anything I _can_ say?"

"What do you mean by that?" Scott frowned.

Derek rolled his eyes and tossed the book back onto the couch, showing rather clearly that he had picked it up only to have something to do with his hands.

"I mean that you wouldn't listen anyway — you never do."

Scott wanted to protest, but it wasn't like Derek was completely wrong. Scott knew that he was bad at listening to or agreeing with Derek. He couldn't exactly say why, it just didn't work. But it wasn't like Derek ever tried to be nice to him, so Scott had never felt that bad about it.

He took a deep breath and spread his arms wide open. "I promise to listen this time."

"Really?" Derek's harsh sarcasm sounded so much like Stiles' that it was a little confusing. They really must have spent a lot of time together.

Scott pushed the thought aside and nodded. "Yes, really. I want— I can admit that I went to Stiles' dad when I found out, but only because I thought that, well... I had my suspicions that..."

"That I was trying to corrupt him." It wasn't even a question, and Scott flinched at the unsurprised acceptance in Derek's voice. Was he really that predictable?

"Well, yeah... kinda..." Scott mumbled.

He felt rather stupid about it now, though. Derek didn't seem interested in Scott at all, or anything evil for that matter. He actually looked a little haunted, his expression blank not because he was angry or frustrated, but because he was _tired_.

Derek looked _defeated_.

Derek didn't say anything else, and he didn't seem interested in meeting Scott's eyes, either. Scott realized that he would have to keep the conversation going — to steer it back to the issue at hand.

"So... what about you and Stiles?"

Derek gritted his teeth.

"That's private," he replied defensively, but that alone was rather telling. Derek seemed grumpy and uncomfortable, not triumphant and smug — like he should have, had his plan been to drive a wedge between Scott and Stiles. The wedge was definitely there now, and it would stay unless Scott managed to fix the situation somehow.

"Come on, Derek. I'm not asking for much here. I just want to know if you care about him. If... you know, you might even, urrr..." Scott trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to phrase it.

Derek didn't really strike him as someone to fit under the description 'in love.' Derek had too many sharp edges and festering anger for a word that was so soft and pure.

"You want to know if I'm sincere?" Something fierce and defiant was growing in Derek's eyes and Scott wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. He nodded all the same, swallowing harshly.

He needed to know.

Derek seemed to take a moment — as if to gather his wits or perhaps courage — before he caught Scott's gaze and held it, as if that alone could convey how utterly serious he was. And in a way it did. Derek didn't look scared, confused, or even the slightest doubtful when he calmly stated:

"I'm sincere."

And that was it. Scott didn't need anything else to know that he'd made a terrible, terrible mistake. Scott felt his chest clench painfully.

Derek's confession was a good thing, in a way — Stiles was in love and Derek was equally serious — but as things were now, they wouldn't be allowed to keep it. The sheriff might not have arrested Derek yet, probably due to lack of evidence, but Stiles was grounded and Scott knew that there was no way Stiles' dad would let his son out of his sight now. Least of all to the extent that Stiles would be able to meet up with Derek again.

And it was all Scott's fault.

Scott licked his lips and felt the by now familiar burn of guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, clenching his hands into tight fists. "I didn't know."

Derek didn't reply, which wasn't entirely surprising. He was a man of few words, after all.

Scott cleared his throat and looked back up at Derek. The alpha might look less distraught than Stiles, but it was obvious that he wasn't happy — less so than usual, even. He might not say much, but now that Scott knew what to look for, he saw it. He wasn't blinded by self-righteousness this time.

"I'm going to fix it. I promise," Scott vowed.

Derek didn't seem particularly impressed. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Good luck with that." There was condescension in Derek's voice, but most of all bitterness. He sounded as if he had already given up.

But Scott hadn't. He was going to set things right.

The fact that it was still technically illegal for Stiles and Derek to sleep together was perhaps not something to condone, but to know that Scott had robbed Stiles of his happiness was far worse. Stiles deserved happiness, even if it was with Derek. Scott would just have to accept that.

And somehow make Stiles' dad see that too. Scott knew that wouldn't be an easy feat, but Stiles was worth it. Perhaps even Derek deserved the leniency this time.

Scott was going to repair the damage he had done.

 

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski gave Scott a calm, level stare, his fingers interlaced on top of his desk. Scott was once again seated in the chair opposite to Stiles' dad, just as nervous as the first time.

"Alright, Scott, what's on your mind this time?"

The sheriff didn't seem to know whether to expect worse or better news, and Scott twisted awkwardly in his chair.

He had tried to talk to Stiles — tried to explain that he would do anything he could to fix things — but Stiles hadn't listened. Another day at school had gone by where Stiles wouldn't even grant him as much as a look, even less a word. Scott had to do something, and he had to do it soon. He didn't care if it would make a liar out of him because right now, he was the one in the wrong.

He should never have gone to Stiles' dad.

Scott scratched his ear and forced himself to meet the Sheriff's gaze. If he didn't, it would seem like he was lying.

"I... might have overreacted."

The sheriff remained silent for a beat, as if he was waiting for some kind of punchline.

"Is that so?"

Scott nodded, leaning forward in his chair. Sheriff Stilinski looked wary and so tired — Stiles was probably not talking to him either.

"About, you know... Stiles and Derek." Scott swallowed down the burn of guilt. He was going to fix this. "I honestly don't know if they're sleeping together. I only saw some hickeys..."

Granted that one of them had been as low as Stiles' hip, but Scott didn't have to say that. And never mind that he might be outright lying. Then again, neither Derek nor Stiles had ever confirmed that they had in fact had sex — even if they never denied it, either. Still, Scott didn't _know_ — he only _suspected_. And you couldn't get thrown in jail on suspicion alone.

The sheriff pinned Scott with an intense, stern look and Scott tried his best not to squirm.

"So you're saying that they're not having sex and that I shouldn't arrest Derek Hale for statutory rape?"

"I... well... I just don't know if they really are. I have no proof." Which meant that neither did the sheriff, unless Stiles had said something, but Scott doubted that Stiles was stupid enough to do that. Stiles wasn't Scott. "They could just be, you know... making out and stuff. That's not illegal."

That sounded weak, even in Scott's ears, but not entirely improbable, either. The sheriff heaved a large sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"You seemed quite certain two days ago. You're trying to tell me that you just... changed your mind about it?" The disbelief was heavy in Sheriff Stilinski's voice and Scott couldn't exactly blame him for that. "Make me understand this, Scott, because right now I'm just very confused."

This was where the lying came in. Not just possibly avoiding the truth, but flat out lying.

"I was jealous..." Scott mumbled guiltily, looking at his lap rather than the sheriff.

"Come again?"

"I'm not proud of it, alright?" he muttered fiercely, glancing up briefly. "I just... it's always been Stiles and me, you know? So when I noticed that he was spending his time with someone else, I got jealous. And when I found out that it was Derek, I thought that... well, this could be a way to make it all go away..." Scott faltered. He sounded like such an ass when he said it out loud, but what else could he do? He had gotten them into this mess and he was going to set things right. He deserved the downright disappointed look the sheriff leveled him with, even if he was lying about his own motivation.

What he had done wasn't much better, anyway.

"Tell me you're joking, Scott. You can't just accuse people of a crime to settle scores and ease jealousy."

Scott stared at his own hands, biting back his urge to tell the truth. Not this time. He'd rather have the sheriff be disappointed and mad at him for being a reckless teenager, than have Stiles shun him for having made him unhappy.

"I'm sorry, sheriff," Scott apologized weakly. The sheriff sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm truly disappointed, Scott. I thought you knew better than this."

"I know and I do, I just... I didn't think straight and I regret it. I really do. And I want to set things right, so I came here. I don't know if they actually did anything and I don't think that you should arrest Derek. Because... I lied." Scott looked up, pleadingly. "I'm really sorry."

Sheriff Stilinski remained silent for a couple of seconds, shaking his head, before he straightened in his chair and pinned Scott with a hard look.

"The only reason I won't tell your mother about this is because I know she already has enough to worry about, and the fact that we didn't actually get as far as arresting Hale. Otherwise I would have. These are serious matters, Scott, and you should never use the law and the police force as your own private tool for revenge. Do you hear me?"

Scott nodded stiffly, head bent in shame. Well, a part of it might have been an act, but he did feel truly ashamed about his actions — it just wasn't those Sheriff Stilinski thought he was guilty of.

"If you ever do this again, I'll be forced to talk to you mother about it. I hope you understand that?"

Another nod. Scott swallowed nervously, but dared to hope that he might have at least saved the situation somewhat. The damage was done, but they could work around it.

Scott cleared his throat. "What about Stiles and Derek?"

Scott looked up to see the sheriff frown.

"What about them?"

"Well, Stiles has been really happy lately. I know you must have noticed it too," Scott ventured hesitantly, seeing the reluctant look on Sheriff Stilinski's face. "It's because of Derek."

The sheriff crossed his arms over his chest, looking just a tiny bit defiant. He only raised an eyebrow, though, so Scott kept talking.

"I know that I was wrong to be jealous since Stiles really deserves to be happy and, apparently, dating Derek makes him happy." Scott figured that Stiles couldn't have lied about seeing Derek, even if he must have denied any kind of sexual interaction between them. "Are you going to let them?"

Scott knew that Stiles' dad had the power to make sure it didn't happen. And, judging by the sheriff's face, he was pretty close to doing just that.

But then something in his gaze softened and he sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure if Stiles would ever forgive me if I forbid them from seeing each other."

Scott could tell that this was definitely not easy on the sheriff either, his voice rough and just a little bit devastated. The fact that Stiles and Derek was together might not be Scott's fault, but he was the one to blame for how Stiles' dad had found out — and _that_ he felt guilty about.

"It could have been worse," Scott reassured, a little feebly. He hurried to continue at the sheriff's pointed look. "I mean, Derek is older, sure, and seems a little rough around the edges and all that, but if he makes Stiles happy, how bad can it be? It's not like Stiles would go for someone who would hurt him, right? He's smarter than that."

Scott had no idea if he was making any kind of headway, but he was willing to try nonetheless. Anything to make things better. Scott might still not like Derek very much, but he had seen the devastation he had caused with his actions, and he knew it would be unfair to deny Stiles the happiness he had apparently found — even if it was with the resident, grouchy alpha.

Still, it seemed like the sheriff wasn't prepared to discuss it with Scott, probably on accounts of what Scott had just revealed about his own motivations. The sheriff didn't know that it was all lies.

"You should head home, Scott," Sheriff Stilinski said with a small sigh, and Scott could accept the dismissal for what it was.

He nodded and got up from his chair, but he hesitated as he reached the door, looking back over his shoulder.

"Give them a chance, sheriff. I know that it's hard but Stiles was really, really happy. I can't say that I like Derek either, but I'm willing to make an effort — for Stiles. He deserves it."

With that Scott gave Sheriff Stilinski a simple, hasty nod before hurrying out through the office door. He hoped that he had managed to make some kind of difference. He didn't care how small a step it might be, as long as it was a step towards a solution.

Now all he could do was wait and see.

 

* * *

 

A day passed. Stiles was still not talking to him and Scott didn't feel the least bit ashamed over the fact that he moped like a kicked puppy. He had tried to help but didn't exactly have many options left. It all depended on Stiles' dad now, and whether he would be able to accept that his son was dating someone he had once arrested on suspicions of murder. That was probably a bit hard to swallow, even if there was no proof of it being a sexual relationship.

In lack of other things to do, Scott waited. At the end of the second day after his talk with the sheriff, Stiles seemed to be less adverse to Scott's presence. They still didn't talk, but Stiles at least acknowledged him with a calm, if a bit hostile, glance.

Scott would take whatever he could get.

When the weekend came, Scott felt empty and hollow without Stiles by his side, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to bear it. He needed to give Stiles time, and hopefully the Stilinskis were sorting things out between themselves.

It still felt like Scott had lost a limb, not being able to send off a text to Stiles and know that it would be answered within minutes. It felt odd and Scott promised himself that he would never make this kind of mistake again. Losing Stiles' friendship was more than he could handle.

Scott was in a positively depressed mood once Sunday rolled around, and he spent it sulking like a five-year-old. Even his mom gave him a confused and slightly worried look, but eventually let him be, probably under the assumption that it had something to do with Allison. Scott didn't correct her.

It was a testament to his gloomy state of mind that he did nothing but sigh heavily when his phone rang. It was probably Allison, but not even that managed to brighten his mood. Scott still fished his phone out and stared in surprise when he saw Stiles' name flashing across the screen.

He fumbled to answer.

"Yeah?" If he sounded a little breathless, he assumed that Stiles wouldn't care — or at least not point it out. There was a short silence on the other end.

"Hi, Scott."

Stiles didn't sound angry — a little hesitant, maybe, but definitely not angry. That had to be a good sign.

"Hey." Scott couldn't help the hopeful smile spreading on his lips. "How's it going?"

He had missed talking to Stiles. He had missed Stiles in general.

Stiles cleared his throat.

"Pretty well, considering." A brief pause. "So... I talked to my dad. Again."

Scott didn't know what to say and therefore only made a prompting sound to make Stiles continue. He didn't want to risk messing this up.

"He's not happy, but he's not going to arrest Derek without proof. And he's willing to accept that Derek and I are officially dating, as long as we promise not to have sex with each other." Stiles sounded calm, with a hint of amusement. "But I'm still grounded for keeping it a secret for so long."

Scott dared to take a slow, relieved breath. "That's good, right?" he offered hesitantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, considering the circumstances, it is. He didn't forbid us from seeing each other and he might even accept that Derek comes around to our house from time to time... with a little work."

Scott grinned. "That's great! I'm so happy it got sorted out."

Stiles huffed on the other end.

"You don't technically deserve it since it was your fault to begin with, but... thank you. I know you must have talked to him about it and convinced him somehow."

Scott swallowed and fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm really sorry about it. I didn't think things through."

"No, you definitely didn't," Stiles agreed, "but I'm not sure if there would be any nicer or easier ways to break it to my dad anyway. At least we've gotten that out of the way now."

Scott was lucky that Stiles was so forgiving, at least when it came to him. Stiles could hold a grudge like no one else when he wanted to, but their friendship was too important to both of them. It was a relief to know that they might be able to get back on track, even after Scott's huge blunder.

"So you forgive me?" Scott ventured cautiously, not sure whether he was allowed to hope for that or not.

Stiles chuckled softly. "Eventually, yeah. I'm still pissed, though, and you better grovel some tomorrow. But I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Thanks, Stiles," Scott said earnestly, "I really mean it. I screwed up and it really means a lot to me that you will try to forgive me."

Stiles scoffed, but there was no mistaking the smile in his voice.

"Don't be such a sap, Scott. You helped set things straight, so of course I'll forgive you. I can't make any promises about Derek, though. He's grumpier than usual, because now he has to be nice and civil with my dad and agree to come to family dinners and shit."

If Scott hadn't already learned his lesson about how wrong he was about Derek, he might actually have feared some kind of retribution. But now he suspected that Derek wouldn't do much more than glare and growl at best, if only because Stiles wouldn't allow any real harm to come to Scott.

That was comforting, in its own way.

"He'll probably come around," Scott replied with a shrug, sounding far more careless than he felt. He was incredibly lucky. This could have gone so much worse and he was so grateful that Sheriff Stilinski was such a good man. A less understanding parent would have forced Stiles and Derek apart.

"Just promise me on thing, Scott," Stiles continued, voice teasing — but also with a slight warning to it. "If anything like this ever happens again, you come to me first, alright?"

"Definitely," Scott agreed without hesitation. He had been way out of line and he wouldn't risk losing Stiles again — not because of something like this.

"Good boy. I'll see you back at school then?"

Scott couldn't help the dorky grin spreading on his lips. "Yeah, see you at school."

After a short goodbye they hung up, warmth and happiness swelling in Scott's chest. Stiles would forgive him. Sheriff Stilinski would hopefully come to accept that his son was in a relationship with a man several years older than him. Derek could stop moping. Stiles and Derek could be happy, and Scott wasn't going to meddle in their relationship anymore or look deeper into whether they kept their promise of not having sex.

That was none of his business.

Things would probably be rocky and unstable for a while, but it could have been worse. Much worse. They would all get a second chance. But, most importantly of all — Stiles would be back at his side. And Scott knew to treasure that.

And when Scott finally _did_ see Stiles and Derek together, well, he had to admit that he understood what Stiles had been talking about. Stiles wasn't the only one looking genuinely happy, and while it was downright odd to see Derek _smile_ , it was actually pretty adorable. Whatever animosity that lingered between Scott and Derek could be worked around, especially if it meant that both Stiles and Derek kept being so at ease and content. They actually looked good together, in their own subtle way, still bickering and arguing like before, but with lots of added physical contact and less sharpness in their words and gazes.

That was all the proof Scott needed to know that he had done the right thing.

Stiles and Derek belonged together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [Tumblr](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/) for those who are interested!
> 
> And a huge thank you to my ever faithful beta [CarpeDentum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDentum)


End file.
